


Walking Disasters

by scarscarchurro



Series: Pride Prompts 2018 [25]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Everyone is Trans until proven otherwise, M/M, Trans Bucky, Trans Steve Rogers, oblivious boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 21:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15034145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarscarchurro/pseuds/scarscarchurro
Summary: All Steve ever heard growing up was how when you met your soulmate you'd see the world in full color.Pride Prompts Day 24: Color





	Walking Disasters

**Author's Note:**

> Your local friendly demiromantic here to throw out a soulmate AU on this lovely June day.

All Steve ever heard growing up was how when you met your soulmate you'd see the world in full color. 

Steve never understood it. 

In the past he'd walk to school with Bucky every day and the world always looked the same. The same bright blue skies, green trees, green grass, cracked red/brown knuckles after fights in the school yard, same vibrant patterned skirts their mothers made them wear, color had just always been there for as long as he could remember, and Steve was certain this soulmate thing was a load of-

“Bull shit,” hissed Steve as he picked at the skirt he wore and tugged at the collar of his blouse. 

It would be nice to change into some slacks and have his night as himself under the watchful eyes of Bucky.

Who would also be able to shed himself of his current outfit.

Bucky shook his head, walked in tune with Steve while they made their way down the street. Hip to hip. “Watch your fucking language, Punk,” said Bucky with a grin of pure amusement. 

Steve huffed and carded his hand through his hair. “Do you see colors, Buck?” 

Bucky tilted his head and looked down at Steve. “For as long as I can remember, yeah.”

“So the soulmate stuff has to be bull shit,” said Steve, a little too loud. 

Bucky nudged his elbow into Steve’s side. “Either that or our soulmates got away.” 

They shared a laugh and kept walking down the street. “God, that would be something.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated *finger guns*


End file.
